Muerte vestida de rojo
by naraya vector
Summary: Ginny en Azcaban, Ron intenta a ir con ella, al final del camino: Mandragoras


Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, no me mueve el animo de lucro, ni tengo intención de violar los derechos de Rowling, mi buena amiga a la que conocí el otro día y ...., no tranquilos, no la conozco, mas quisiera, pero eso si, yo la adoro en la distancia.  
  
Nota: Este era un capitulo pensado para mi historia, Toda la Verdad. Pero tras los cambios imprevistos, y ya que la historia se me fue de las manos pues yo pongo el capitulo este por si a alguien le entra la vena y le gusta. Sobra añadir que cuantos mas comentarios mejor así que todo aquel que lo desee puede dejarme un review o leer mi otra historia y dejármelo allí, la voy a actualizá el domingo...  
  
MUERTE VESTIDA DE ROJO  
  
Ron Weasly permanecía recostado en su cama, no quería cerrar los ojos. ¿ Por que aquel don? ¿ Que había hecho el para merecer esto...? No era una cualidad común. Desde hacia dos años, cada vez que se dejaba cubrir por el turbio manto del sueño veía cosas horribles, desagradables, y a la vez y por si no fuera poco, muy tristes. Los asesinatos de aquel- que -no-debía- ser-nombrado (aunque en algunas ocasiones eran muertes sin relación). Una casa, cualquier casa, cualquier familia les servia para divertirse, mataban, torturaban... Una Capa negra, un asqueroso y sucio mortifago, apuntando a una familia indefensa, o a un padre valiente. Un murmullo, una luz verde y cegadora, un nombre mas añadido a la lista de victimas del Lord Oscuro. Sin embargo, y tras librar una tortuosa batalla contra él, el sueño le venció. Estaba en Azcaban, en una celda especialmente lúgubre y húmeda, aunque teniendo en cuenta el aspecto del lugar... Aun siendo un sueño la presencia de los dementores no pasaba por alto, una extraña masa fría entro e su cuerpo, impidiéndole ser feliz. Aquel año sin duda había sido el peor de toda su vida, todos esos recuerdos abordaron su mente y su corazón: Harry, permanecía recluido, en Durmstang. Hermione, se había transformado, por voluntad propia y a causa de la separación para con Harry, en una banshee. Pero si después de todo aquello algo podía ir peor, así habría sido....  
  
¡ UN MOMENTO! Había una persona en la celda, era una chica, intentaba escapar. Ron se concentro. Aquella le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y tanto, no era otra: Ginny Weasly. Todos los recuerdos le abordaron de nuevo, aquello sin duda había sido lo peor de todo, Percy, en un intento desmesurado por alcanzar el poder, había condenado a tres alumnos de Hogwarts. Ron y Ginny Weasly, y Cho Chang. Gracias a la persona que menos cabía esperar, ¡ Snape!, Ron pudo probar su inocencia, pero ni su hermana ni la buscadora de Ravenclaw lo intentaron, ya que ellas si tenían inscrita en la piel la marca tenebrosa... El pelirrojo temía el momento de despertar, quería quedarse y ver la suerte de su hermanita pequeña, aquella dulce niña que cayo en las redes de Voldemort. Tal y como había temido, las imágenes se volvían confusas. Ahora no, por favor. No quiero despertar. La sombra de su hermana corría por un oscuro pasillo, al fondo había una luz, sin duda la salida, pero la experiencia le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Quería gritar. Llegar a su lado. Que no abriera la maldita puerta. ¿por que los había traicionado? Le hubiera gustado decírselo, pero al menos ella tenia su perdón. Un horrible quejido penetro en sus oídos. Eran mandrágoras. La muchacha de cabello rojo, mediana estatura, catorce años, tímida, buena, amable, comprensiva..., en fin que podía decir el de su hermana. Yacía en el suelo. Muerta.  
  
NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE: A todos los que seguís el otro fic, esto no quiere decir que en el otro Ginny muera, como ya he dicho ya no me encaja con la historia... Bueno se lo dedico a todos los que os habéis molestado en leerlo, a pesar de mi pésima escritura. Espero reviews con impaciencia. ( Naraya se tira de los pelos y grita descontroladamente mientras su querido progenitor le insinúa " amablemente" que apague de una maldita vez el .....CENSURED......... ordenador)  
  
LOS ESPERO EN TODA LA VERDAD, HASTA SIEMPRE!!!!!! 


End file.
